Prison Break
Prison Break is the 9th episode of season 5 and the 91st episode overall of The Bernie Mac Show that first aired on November 18, 2005. In this episode, the kids get in a lot of trouble, prompting Bernie to give them severe punishment. Plot The Feeler During recess, Jordan gets dared by 1995 Cinderella VHS loving faggots Jason and another boy to touch a new girl Trina's butt. However, Jordan is not looking where he is going while he has his right hand sticking out. He accidentally touches a nun's butt instead, which shocks her emotionally. As a result of this incident between Jordan and the nun, the whole school is laughing at him. Also, the two boys, who dared and instigated Jordan to supposedly touch Trina's bottom, both got cursed by Frollo's horse while Jordan got into trouble with a nun. Busted The Forger: In class, since Bryana gets a D- on her math quiz, she takes out both a signed picture of her uncle Bernie and her blue ink pen from her book bag. She places her math quiz over the picture to forge her uncle's signature on his picture. However, as Bryana turns her paper in, the teacher soon realizes that Bryana’s paper is signed differently, as all of his signatures were signed "Bernard McCullough" but hers was signed "'Who Ya Wit' -Bernie Mac". Busted. When Jordan and Bryana get expelled from school, Bernie is upset with them. Bryana forged his signature on her "D-" math quiz and Jordan invaded a woman's personal space (especially a nun), even though his schoolmates dared him to do so. However, Bernie does not believe his nephew. As a dual punishment for their respective actions at school, Bernie sends both his nephew and youngest niece to their respective bedrooms. Then, he tells them both not to do anything. Later that night, both Jordan and Bryana sneakily play video games and eat oatmeal cookies, respectively. They did so in defiance of both of their respective groundings. Bernie figures this out, barges into their bedrooms, and busts them both again. Now, he takes everything (including their belongings) out of Bryana and Jordan's rooms, leaving Bryana with a math book, and Jordan with a bible. That Saturday afternoon, Jordan bribes Bryana into giving him 30 dollars for the location of her favorite Rice Crispy Treats. However, Bryana (to her dismay) finds out that it was only half. To retaliate, Bryana selfishly snitches on Jordan by telling their Uncle Bernie that Jordan is hiding his porno DVDs inside the vent for the location of her Rice Crispy Treats. After Bernie sends Jordan down to the hole (the basement) for his actions, he angrily tells Bryana off to go back to her room for snitching on her brother in a highly manipulative and selfish manner. Eventually, Wanda (who comes home from helping with the fair at Bryana and Jordan's school) finds Jordan downstairs in the basement, where he had been moping for 15 minutes. She is enraged at Bernie for leaving their nephew to rot down there, for belittling their youngest niece and nephew, and for parentally and verbally harassing Vanessa. Officially, she un-punishes the kids, telling him that he is going to the Damien Fun Fair school carnival with her and the kids. However, the next day at the Sunday school carnival, Jordan plays a Three-card Monte (an illegal card game). Bryana takes $10 from a complete stranger since she runs out of money for the toss games, which she claims are "free tosses". Wanda angrily tells them off for their respective actions like Bernie does likewise before. As a result, both siblings are caught twice and re-punished. The Deceiver In the subplot of the episode, eldest niece Vanessa is the last one to be punished. Despite Bernie's order not to invite anyone over due to the fact that she is supposed to be studying, she has a pool party to host at his house when Bernie and others are not at home. Since Bernie’s earlier multiple attempts to bust her for her various actions fail miserably, he is left with no other choices. Bernie decides to put a special thing inside the pool, so he can detect anyone who is coming over for a party inside it. Busted. Later, at the end of the episode, the trio is put in the hole by both their aunt and uncle, where all the three siblings eat their oatmeal and spend their punishment together for their respective actions. Quotes * Judge Mablean: You don't have any evidence against that girl. * Bernie Mac: Judge, I have my gut and that's all I need. * Judge Mablean: Your gut doesn't stand up in a court of law. * Bernie Mac: My gut's above the law. * Aunt Wanda: (to Jordan and Bryana) Listen up, the two of you. Now you may think your Uncle Bernie punished you bad, but that's cupcakes compared to what I'm gonna do. Allusions * The title "Prison Break" is probably in reference to another show on FOX called Prison Break. Trivia * The song that is played when Jordon is in the basement is called "Going in Circles" by The Friends Of Distinction. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes